powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Apollo Avemignis
Apollo Avemignis is a mysterious immortal warrior, a Roman soldier, & an astronaut who became the first President of the Space Federation. He fought alongside Orion to free space from Khaosmos as the Phoenix Ranger, whom has slept inside the Argo for almost two millenniums. Character History Past Apollo was a soldier of the Roman Empire who, due to his low class, was often bullied & bossed around by his fellow soldiers. One day, during a long march in the woods, Apollo was sent to fetch water for the soldiers; it was at the river where Apollo discovered the Phoenix Orb. Shortly thereafter, he was jumped on by some of his fellow soldiers & head general, who snatched the Phoenix Orb from Apollo. Just as the general was about to claim the Phoenix Orb for himself, the Roman army was ambushed by sodliers of Khaosmos. Despite the army's best efforts to fight the strange invaders away, they were easily outnumbered & were just about forced to retreat. Apollo, however, refused to retreat; with the Phoenix Orb in his hand, Apollo courageously faced the Khaomos soldiers. At that moment, the Phoenix Orb's power awoke & caused the Phoenix Blade & Shield to materialize in Apollo's hand, enabling him to morph into the Phoenix Ranger. With this new power, Apollo was able to fight the Khaomos soldiers & drive them away. Ever since that day, Apollo became a respected soldier & citizen who received many high-ranking honors. Later on during his lifetime, he discovered that the Phoenix Orb also enabled him to travel through space, thus making him the first human to have adventures in outer space. He has left behind so many legends that are unwriteable. Apollo was partly responsible in the construction of Tera, as she was based by his original android designs. Due to obtaining the Phoenix Orb, he attained immortality. Using his newfound power, peerless leadership, & charisma, he united the regions within the universe to ensure peace & eliminate all wars. Modern Personality Possessing a huge level of pride in himself, Apollo regards himself as "the legendary savior", claiming all of his feats to be part of his so-called "legend". Despite his arrogant personality, he was quite intelligent & was able to take in details quickly. Powers & Abilities Phoenix Ranger Arsenal *Star Orbs **Phoenix Orb *Star Buckle *Phoenix Blade Zords *Phoenix Star Zord *Phoenix Station *Phoenix Base Attacks *'Milky Way': The Phoenix Ranger creates gold dust from the Phoenix Shield that allows him to retreat from an enemy. *'Supernova': The Phoenix Ranger creates a shining light that blinds his opponent which allows him to retreat. *'Phoenix End': The Phoenix Ranger performs a powerful flame slash attack with the Phoenix Blade. *'Double-Star Impact': The Phoenix Ranger performs a slash attack with the Phoenix Blade alongside a Star Force Ranger with a Star Weapon. Notes * Apollo's surname means literally "bird of fire" (avem ignis) in Latin. See Also *Tsurugi Ohtori - Super Sentai counterpart in Kyuranger Category:Star Force Category:Power Rangers Star Force Category:Star Force Rangers Category:Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Extra Ranger Category:Male Category:Non-Color Names Category:Anti-Hero